Automated equipment is typically employed in industry to process, print and sort sheet material for use in manufacture, fabrication and mailstream operations. One such device to which the present invention is directed is a mailpiece sorter which sorts mail into various bins or trays for delivery.
Mailpiece sorters are often employed by service providers, including delivery agents, e.g., the United States Postal Service USPS, entities which specialize in mailpiece fabrication, and/or companies providing sortation services in accordance with the Mailpiece Manifest System (MMS). Regarding the latter, most postal authorities offer large discounts to mailers willing to organize/group mail into batches or trays having a common destination. Typically, discounts are available for batches/trays containing a minimum of two hundred (200) or so mailpieces.
The sorting equipment organizes large quantities of mail destined for delivery to a multiplicity of destinations, e.g., countries, regions, states, towns and/or postal codes, into smaller, more manageable, trays or bins of mail for delivery to a common destination. For example, one sorting process may organize mail into bins corresponding to various regions of the U.S., e.g., northeast, southeast, mid-west, southwest and northwest regions, i.e., outbound mail. Subsequently, mail destined for each region may be sorted into bins corresponding to the various states of a particular region e.g., bins corresponding to New York, New Jersey, Pennsylvania, Connecticut, Massachusetts, Rhode Island. Vermont, New Hampshire and Maine, sometimes referred to as inbound mail. Yet another sort may organize the mail destined for a particular state into the various postal codes within the respective state, i.e., a sort to route or delivery sequence.
The efficacy and speed of a mailpiece sorter is generally a function of the number of sortation sequences or passes required to be performed. Further, the number of passes will generally depend upon the diversity/quantity of mail to be sorted and the number of sortation bins available. At one end of the spectrum, a mailpiece sorter having four thousand (4,000) sorting bins or trays can sort a batch of mail having four thousand possible destinations, e.g., postal codes, in a single pass. Of course, a mailpiece sorter of this size is purely theoretical, inasmuch as such a large number of sortation bins is not practical in view of the total space required to house such a sorter. At the other end of the spectrum, a mailpiece sorter having as few as eight (8) sortation bins (i.e., using a RADIX sorting algorithm), may require as many as five (5) passes though the sortation equipment to sort the same batch of mail i.e., mail to be delivered to four thousand (4,000) potential postal codes. The number of required passes through the sorter may be evaluated by solving for P in equation (1.0) below:P(# of Bins)=# of Destinations  (1.0)
In view of the foregoing, a service provider typically weighs the technical and business options in connection with the purchase and/or operation of the mailpiece sortation equipment. On one hand, a service provider may opt to employ a large mailpiece sorter, e.g., a sorter having one hundred (100) or more bins, to minimize the number of passes required by the sortation equipment. On the other hand, a service provider may opt to employ a substantially smaller mailpiece sorter e.g., a sorter having sixteen (16) or fewer bins, knowing that multiple passes and, consequently, additional time/labor will be required to sort the mail.
As sortation equipment has been made smaller to accommodate the physical limitations of available space, the throughput requirements must increase to enable an operator to perform multiple sortation passes, i.e., to satisfy the RADIX sorting algorithm discussed in the preceding paragraph. As the throughput requirements increase, the speed of operation increases commensurately which can increase the frequency of jams or damage to mailpieces as they are diverted from a high speed feed path to one of the sortation bins. Damage can occur when a mailpiece comes to an abrupt stop or remains in contact with a high speed belt or continuously operating roller. With respect to the latter, mailpieces can be abraded when a mailpiece sits at rest while a roller or belt of an ingestion assembly continues to drive.
Various attempts have been made to control the divert/stacking function and configure the sortation bin such that a jams and damage are mitigated when a mailpiece is collected/accumulated in a sortation bin. In Stephens et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,956, a divert/stacking assembly includes rotating arm which is driven about an axis which is substantially orthogonal to the feed path and in-plane with sheet material at it travels, on-edge, along the feed path. Once the leading edge of the sheet material comes to rest against a registration stop, the arm is activated to urge the trailing edge of the sheet material into the bin, thereby causing the edges of the accumulated sheets to be in register and each of the sheets to be parallel. While systems such as that described in the '956, patent improve the general alignment of sheets within a sortation bin, such divert/stacking assemblies do not account for variable forces which may be required to divert such sheet material or sheet material which may vary in weight or thickness. Furthermore, as the rotating arms or urge rollers continue to operate, such divert/stacking assemblies can damage the sheet material.
A need, therefore, exists for a stacking assembly which aligns sheet material, e.g., a mailpiece, in a sortation bin while mitigating jams and damage to the sheet material.